This Reality
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Itachi sacrificed himself to give his eyes to Sasuke to save Naruto. If only his little brother had understood why, it might not have come to this. And then just maybe Itachi could have led his own life. If not in this reality, then perhaps the next...


_Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto, Muse's _Uprising_, nor Hootie & the Blowfish's _Time_, nor Toby Keith's _I'm Just Talkin' 'Bout Tonight._ Quote used throughout the story is Uchiha Itachi's or Kishimoto's, if you like. But basically, not mine.

**This Reality**

**Summary: **Itachi sacrificed himself to give his eyes to Sasuke, his Mangekyou to Sasuke, to spare Naruto. Sasuke would not have a need to kill Naruto anymore. If only his little brother were that logical. Then maybe the rest of his life could belong to Naruto. Just maybe.

**Chapterised by **_**Imperial Mint**__. I love you Bea! __**These are for you.**__ Lovely chapterising and I appreciated all your comments. They definitely put a smile on my face. _

_And silly fact, there are eleven little shorts because it is one of my best friends' favourite number. And she's in China. And I miss her. So I'm thinking of you Xiu Li! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He never asked anyone to know his name or to worship him or even look at him twice. But they did. That's why his cover was perfect, or so the Hokage and Council of Advisors thought. With everyone looking his way with stars in their eyes, or if not stars, at least fear and reverence, he could swipe their purses right before their eyes and they'd probably smile as he did so. Well, that was how the Council put it. Itachi, however, did not find any of this amusing, let alone glaze-eyed glamorous about what he had to do. But that was the thing, he _had_ to do it.

And so he did.

He didn't kiss and tell, not that he would ever know the true meaning behind that expression. But all the same, the Uchiha massacre became a tragedy in everyone's eyes, but no one was any the wiser about what had really gone on. Save the Hokage and his corrupt crew, Itachi and the Uchiha name became a ghost of a whisper on the lips of Konoha. Just as he had planned. Even Sasuke. He had not specifically told the Council so, but he knew from the start that he would not be sacrificing his baby brother for anything. Even if someone told him that little, innocent Sasuke, the boy who looked up to him with huge black eyes, would one day come to raze the whole village and laugh like a maniac as he did.

It was ironic really, as Itachi thought back on it now, because that was exactly the fear in everyone's mind at the moment. And yet did anyone point a finger to blame Itachi? No. Those who were still alive to know were too busy being scared fools cowering under their crumpling titles to even open their mouths in hearsay.

But here Itachi was, sacrificing himself for Sasuke. Giving Sasuke all the power he would need to destroy Konoha twice over, hypothetically speaking. And Itachi just stared calmly at the stone room as he sat on the Uchiha throne. A throne everyone but himself would claim that he was more than fit for. That he deserved to sit in and lord it over the rest of the world for the rest of his life. Because he was an Uchiha. He inwardly scoffed. How stupid? It was because he was an Uchiha that his mission to Konoha turned into a massacre and subsequent suicide. For that's what his life was, one long trail of flesh and blood. And despite what it looked like to others, Itachi was not the one pulling the strings.

But right now at least, he knew he was in the right place, on his own volition too. And this time, he was doing at least one thing right. Because this wasn't _all_ for Sasuke –his last flesh and blood. This was also for a certain blond-haired jinchuuriki, once best friends with his little brother.

Whether they were still best friends depends on your definition of whether the title had to be felt mutually or not, but Itachi liked to think the title still held meaning. Because maybe, just maybe, if Itachi gave Sasuke his eyes, gave him the Mangekyou Sharingan, then Sasuke wouldn't have the power-hungry urge to kill Naruto anymore. Wouldn't have to go through the same thing Itachi went through murdering Shisui. For that's where the puppeteer had taken over and started pulling the strings; the point where Itachi was bound for life was when he killed Shisui, his best friend, and maybe more.

But maybe, just maybe, with the power Itachi gave Naruto, the boy could finally bring his brother back home. Home. Konoha. The place he will never again return to. At least not in this life. The puppeteer was cutting the strings soon- Itachi could hear the metallic click of the scissors snapping open and shut far above him –and Itachi wouldn't live to enjoy his freedom afterwards. But if his brother could make it home, then that would be good enough for him.

And maybe, just maybe, in the next life Itachi could have another chance at forming relationships that lasted. Maybe, in the next life, he wouldn't be cursed with the Uchiha name. And Naruto wouldn't be forced to hold a burden too big for him to bear. And maybe, just maybe…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Their reality could turn out to be an illusion."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Itachi?"

A sleepy voice broke Itachi from his thoughts as his glazed eyes were beginning to droop in sleep.

"Hmm?" Itachi blinked blearily to cast a heavy-lidded glance at the person in the bed behind him.

"Are you coming to sleep?" Naruto got up to stand behind Itachi and tugged at the taller man's burgundy sleeve. Closing blue eyes, Naruto leaned back towards the bed in his own lethargic fashion, having only just woken up moments before to find the other half of the bed still empty. "It's almost two in the morning and you've been staring out that window since we came back three hours ago." Naruto rubbed his eyes blearily and yawned. "What're you thinking so hard about?"

Itachi shrugged and felt his body tip towards the blond as he let himself be manipulated by Naruto's pulling hand on his sleeve. Sliding a foot behind him for support to prevent them both from falling down, Itachi ended up nearly tripping over his own feet as he staggered to the bed with Naruto at his side.

After a long and eventful day of family get-togethers and presenting Naruto as his boyfriend to the distant relatives who had come for the Uchiha head of household's 82nd birthday, neither was at one hundred percent at the moment. But Itachi hadn't been all there since he bade goodbye to his younger brother Sasuke this afternoon.

Naruto and Sasuke had met when Itachi and Naruto started dating and have been attached at the hip ever since. Yelling and cursing at each other every step of the way. Not that it bothered Itachi; on the contrary, he was overzealous to see his younger brother finally taking a shine to anyone in the realm of friendship, usually being an anti-social hermit, not too unlike Itachi himself. He knew there was nothing else going on between the two as they fooled around during the party, but he already knew that that wasn't what was worrying him, causing him to stay up staring out a window hours after Naruto had climbed into bed. It had been when Sasuke had given Naruto a one-armed hug and an amused smile before taking off. It was a protective, "I'm glad to have you as my friend" smile that is so rarely seen on any Uchiha face. But even that wasn't the reason Itachi had stopped in his tracks and smiled at the scene. There was just this serene feeling that had suddenly fallen upon him, like his work here was done and he reveled in the natural feeling of going over to fetch Naruto and tell him that it was time they left as well.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the difference as he called a last goodbye to the "temee" and took Itachi's hand to see Mikoto and Ojiisan again before taking off. But Naruto was of course worried now. And Itachi couldn't blame him. Itachi had been spaced out ever since they made it back to the hotel, not able to discern _why _that moment had meant so much to him. He just couldn't let it go; it was a problem that needed to be solved, in his opinion. But now, he wasn't even sure why.

Sleep was slowly burdening his mind with half-clouded, incoherent thoughts dripping with heavy drops of slumber. He wasn't even sure how he had made it to the window in the first place.

"I don't know. Can't remember what I was," Itachi yawned again, "I mean, what _it_ was," he mumbled, losing his train of thought swiftly and crawling under the covers.

"Mmm," Naruto hummed, no longer paying attention either. Letting his body go on autopilot, he followed Itachi under the sheets and rested his head on the man's chest. "In 'm morning," he mumbled before falling asleep a moment later.

Itachi managed a half smile at the sweetness of it all before he too succumbed to the drug of the Sandman.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Their reality could turn out to be an illusion."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Who was that?"

Itachi put the phone back in its cradle and turned to his husband.

"Sasuke," he answered.

Naruto drew his eyebrows together in a scowl as he continued polishing his desk top, which served as a glass protective covering to the collage of baseball cards he had laid out to look at every day he sat down to work. It was what he liked to refer to as his master piece.

"Why's he calling?" He spat out with poorly-hidden vehemence and resentment. "I thought he was out finding himself in Russia or Malaysia or something. Or," Naruto chuckled darkly with a shake of his head, "as he likes to call it, highering his education."

Itachi lightly snorted and sat down in Naruto's chair behind the blond. "He went to Greece, actually," he clarified with a grin.

Naruto shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Close enough. They're all in that general part of the world." He waved his hand vaguely, not taking his eyes off the spot of ramen broth on the glass that had crusted over from a week ago and was not coming off. It was a wonder he had not seen it before now.

"Right," Itachi nodded. "That eastern slash western part of the world." He grinned openly, not that it mattered, seeing as Naruto's attention was solely on his "master piece".

"So what did he want anyway?" Naruto finally let out a contented sigh as the glass was wiped clean. Throwing down the towel, he made to sit back only to find his seat already occupied.

Itachi pulled the young man into his lap and held him tightly against his chest.

"Checking in actually." He was still surprised himself that Sasuke had called just to ask how the two of them were.

"Wow. Really?" Naruto twisted in Itachi's hold to check his face for any signs of deception. "The bastard cares about someone other than himself?"

"It would seem so." Itachi nodded. "He asked how we were doing; I said we were doing fine, gave him a quick update about your promotion, Sakura's engagement, and Nagato's newest piercing."

Naruto nodded along with each detail and shifted Itachi's arms to a more comfortable position around his waist.

"I asked about him," Itachi continued. "'Said he was doing fine as well; helping on a boat at the moment."

Naruto snickered; Sasuke on a boat, he could just imagine it. The angsty brunet must have gotten over his seasickness.

"Says he loves it." Itachi ignored the snicker. "Doesn't know when he'll be back, but he'll try his best to come for your birthday."

Naruto nodded again and leaned his head back against Itachi's shoulder.

"I miss him," he murmured softly through heavy lips.

"Me too," Itachi smiled sadly in agreement. "Me too," he repeated breathily, whispering the words so quietly that they barely lasted a millimeter past his lips.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Their reality could turn out to be an illusion."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That thing packed a punch, Itachi thought as he bent over on his hands and knees and felt the piece of bread he had had for lunch fight its way up his esophagus. Luckily, he was able to fight it back down before Naruto came back to slam another fist in his side.

"You idiot!" The blond shouted, grabbing a handful of Itachi's dark robes and yanking him up until they were nose to nose. "You complete and utter asshole! Jerk! Inconsiderate," before he could finish that last thought he let loose another punch to Itachi's solar plexus, ploughing the man into the ground yet again.

Itachi clutched his chest as he had another coughing fit, a few specks of blood showering his hand as he covered his mouth.

He knew he deserved this, so as Naruto came down on him again he didn't even try to protect himself.

Naruto pulled him up by his collar once again and glared into his black eyes, not saying a word.

Itachi looked back unblinkingly, his blank gaze unwavering from ocean blue waves of turmoil searching his own.

A sudden pain in his chest had him turning his head and coughing away from the blond though, spewing thick drops of blood behind him. He fell away from Naruto's suddenly slack grip and crumpled back to the ground.

"Itachi!" Naruto was down at his side in an instance. Rubbing the man's back soothingly to stop the coughing, his face pinched with worry as the coughing fit seemed to have no end.

Finally, after several excruciating minutes for both parties, Itachi sat back and greedily inhaled as much oxygen as he could.

Naruto shook his head, eyes wide in terror as he backed away from the haggard Uchiha on his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, terrified. "I. Did I –? What was I? I-"

"Naruto." Itachi sluggishly turned his head and cast tired eyes on the blond, catching him in a dead stare. "This wasn't your fault. I'm sick." He coughed briefly in his hand, but thankfully the worst seemed to be over. "I've been sick for awhile now. It's a miracle I'm alive, thanks to you. Even though I don't deserve it." He closed his eyes wearily and reached his other, cleaner, hand out for Naruto. "I'm sorry."

Naruto flinched as he felt a streak of liquid run down his face. Swallowing hard, he nodded and crawled back to the hunched figure.

"You need to see Tsunade. She'll take care of you."

Itachi nodded. He hoped she would. If anyone could cure him, it would have to be Tsunade. But if anyone could take care of him –an ex-nuke nin, ex-Akatsuki member, ex-Uchiha, ex-ANBU, and ex-fugitive who had lived alone since he was old enough to learn how to harden his heart –it was Naruto.

"Thanks."

Naruto hauled him to his feet and gently draped Itachi's arm over his shoulder, allowing the man to lay all his weight on Naruto.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again." Naruto ran his fingers lightly down Itachi's arm that was slung over his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that again." He grasped Itachi's fingers in his hand and rubbed a calloused thumb over the man's palm. "I'm just glad you're home."

Itachi was too.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Their reality could turn out to be an illusion."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Uchiha-san."

A tap on the shoulder. Harsh whispers behind him. The occasional condoling pat on the back or shoulder. The odd cries, wails, and sniffles chorusing as background sporadically.

"I think it's time to leave," someone, Konan maybe, said quietly, tugging gently at his arm and smoothing out the ruffle the next moment. "You need to say your final goodbye."

But Itachi refused to budge.

Staring down, as he had been for the last several hours, all he could see was Naruto's serene face. Eyes closed, lips tilted up in a half smile, and white blond hair sticking up in all directions, just as Itachi had arranged when he prepared the body yesterday. Naruto would have wanted to have been smiling at his funeral, Itachi knew.

Itachi was the only real family the blond had, as the blond had been for Itachi. They had been each other's family for over 67 years. Itachi was 96. Naruto had been 87. He had so wanted to live to one hundred too. It had been his goal, as he had declared at his last birthday. Actually, he had declared he was going to live to 220 when he was sixteen, but that was another story entirely.

Itachi had laughed and helped him blow out the candles, while telling him that he had to eat healthier if he planned to live that long. But Naruto had declared that no one was going to rip him away from his spice cake on his birthday and dug in with gusto.

It was a peaceful death, Itachi supposed. One morning he just never opened his eyes. That night they had crawled into bed together. Itachi had been reading a book, Naruto looking out the window and up at the stars as he liked to do every night. When Itachi turned off the light, Naruto leaned his head on the other man's chest and closed his eyes as Itachi wrapped his arms around his husband's torso. He couldn't remember their last words to each other. Words hadn't held much meaning anymore to them for awhile. It was the silent communication that they had thrived at best and had been content with it.

But that morning, Itachi had woken to a cold feeling crawling up on the inside and outside of his skin. He hadn't even needed to look down or feel for a pulse. He knew.

Naruto had been put through hard labor and trials as a child, which had seemed to finally catch up with him. The doctor had said it was a miracle he made it past 60. Itachi thought he could have gone on longer.

"_Itachi,_" Konan spoke again, a little louder this time. "It's time to go," she pushed at the small of his back, urging him forward to close the coffin so the pallbearers could take it away.

Giving himself one last look and committing the sight to memory, Itachi finally looked up and nodded to the men surrounding the coffin.

They wouldn't be parted for long. As soon as Itachi reached Naruto's goal of 100, they would meet again.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Their reality could turn out to be an illusion."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"When I was your age we didn't just hop in cars and go driving for the fun of it. Most families didn't own cars and had to walk everywhere. Walk!"

"Uphill both ways, right baa-chan?" Naruto called back as he made his way towards the door, towards Itachi.

Tsunade chose to ignore that smart aleck comment and continued on as though there hadn't been an interruption.

"You kids don't know how good you've got it. And this thing you've got going on," she waved her hands between the two of them. Naruto was slipping his keys and wallet in his pocket as Itachi leaned forward to snake his arms around Naruto's slim waist. "This would never have even been possible."

Naruto didn't bother to hide his grin behind his hand like Itachi, but instead turned his face to Itachi's, pulled the pale hand away, and planted a smooth one right on the older man's unsuspecting mouth.

"What about that?"

Naruto turned back to Tsunade, who was rolling her eyes in mock exasperation.

"Kids these days," she muttered to herself, though loudly enough for both parties to hear her. "Just get out of my sight and be back before 11."

"Eleven, baa-chan?" Naruto whined; falling back against Itachi and allowing the man to catch his shoulders before he made them both tumble to the ground.

"Yes, _eleven__,_" she reproached; hands on her hips as she glared down at the blond, who was actually an inch taller than her now, but that didn't mean that he didn't cower just the same. "I know what you two get up to and I'm won't be the one to tell your parents why you rolled in at 5 in the morning."

"Geeze, baa-chan. No wonder you're so worried," Naruto leaned further into Itachi and pressed his mouth to his shoulder. "She thinks we're like her when she was our age. No wonder mom and dad don't like calling her over when they're gone."

A tick going off on the side of Tsunade's forehead told them that she heard every word and was about three –no one –second from castrating them both.

"Heh," Naruto scratched his chin and smiled nervously.

Not waiting for anymore preamble, Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and swung him out the door, waving a hurried goodbye before shutting themselves out.

"That was a close one." Naruto took the lead and tugged Itachi to the car with their connected hands. "I thought she was gonna internally combust or something this time. Who knew the old bat had such good hearing," he whispered, afraid that Tsunade was still listening.

Itachi opened the car door for Naruto and let him slide in before leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm surprised she hasn't gone grey already with you." Itachi shook his head and shut the door, going over to the driver's side. "Then again, I suppose Jiraiya took them all. Someone in that family had to."

"That's what Jiraiya says too." Naruto made himself comfortable in his seat as Itachi slid behind the wheel. "Baa-chan was always beating him up when they were kids and making him do humiliating stuff. So he says now she's forcing her grey hairs on him and I'm not helping the matter." Naruto shrugged as if he could care less. "Not my problem he has a huge sister complex. What I want to know is how Dan puts up with her. You think he'd be getting all the greys."

"Speaking of whom," Itachi eased out of the driveway with practiced ease. "Where is your uncle?"

Naruto kicked his feet up on the dashboard and cradled the back of his head in his hands. "Out shopping for groceries for dinner tonight. Baa-chan was complaining this morning that there was nothing to eat in the house." Naruto shrugged. "I got along alright for the two days they weren't here."

"You eat ramen every day." Itachi scowled at the road ahead, having not been able to crack Naruto of his addiction just yet.

Naruto leaned forward to fiddle with the sound system. Itachi usually had some good CDs in his car, but Naruto was in the mood for something different.

"Country?" Itachi raised an eyebrow as 'I'm Just Talking 'Bout Tonight' by Toby Keith came on and Naruto sat back in his seat, seemingly content with his choice.

"I would have gone for Fred Astaire, but you know, I don't think they had radios way back when. I'll have to ask Baa-chan for some firsthand knowledge." He grinned at Itachi the moment the man took his eyes off the road for a second. "Then again, Astaire might have been after her time. I don't think they kept records of music then."

Chuckling, Itachi was decidedly glad Naruto had not said that in Tsunade's presence. He wanted to keep his blond in _one_ piece, thank you very much. Even if sometimes it seemed that not all the screws were in place in terms of common sense up there.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Their reality could turn out to be an illusion."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Itachi never understood the obsession with music.

As he walked along aimlessly, it seemed that everyone had some sort of mp3 player attached to their ear, and if not, their cell phone. He knew that to be part of today's growing business world he needed to have a cell phone at his side 24/7. But that didn't mean he had to like it. His cell phone was on vibrate more than half the day and he has never, nor will he ever, own an mp3 player. Music was not his thing.

"_They__,__ will__,__ not contro__—__l__,__ us. We__,__ will__,__ be__,__ vic__-__to__—__rious."_ The blond man, who had been sharing the path with Itachi since he had passed the bank, was doing a little more than humming the lyrics of his music player.

Itachi gave the man a look, inwardly smiling at his choice of bright orange and deep purple wind breaker over a pair of pressed blue jeans. But despite his amusing wardrobe, Itachi was not in the mood to hear the man singing. There was a reason he didn't have an iPod of his own.

Walking a bit faster, he turned the next corner, more interested in taking a longer route in silence than a short cut with singing.

However, a second later…

"_Can you teach me 'bout tomorrow and all the pain and sorrow runnin' free?" _

The blond man was back; right behind him.

"_Time is wastin', time is walkin'__.__" _

The man's voice seemed to have gotten louder. Itachi could only guess because they were the only two using the back streets, everyone else preferring the main way. But Itachi also had a suspicion that the man was so caught up in his music that he wasn't even aware he was sharing this back passage with Itachi.

Coughing discreetly in his hand and casting the blond man another suggestive glance, which went unnoticed yet again, Itachi wondered when they would finally be parting ways.

"_I don't know where I'm going. I think I'm going out of my mind." _

"I agree," Itachi muttered, shaking his head minutely and wondering how someone could first of all enjoy listening to music and then sing to it in public as well.

"Did you say something?"

Itachi stopped walking and whipped his head around with slightly widened eyes to see the blond man staring at him with curious and amused bright blues, flecked with green around the irises. Itachi felt himself on the butt end of some kind of joke that he wasn't privy to, but was too shocked at the moment by finding out that the blond man had heard him to care.

Blinking to clear his thoughts, Itachi schooled his expression again and pursed his lips in a frown.

"Excuse me?"

The man smiled genially as he plucked out his earphones and stuck out his hand. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Sorry, I tend to get lost in my own little music word. I find it the best way to pass the time and enjoy a walk."

Itachi nodded and took the man's hand in a strong grip.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi dropped Uzumaki's hand and glanced back towards the direction he had been walking.

"Where ya headed?" Uzumaki asked, wrapping his earphones around his player and sticking it in his pocket, a sure sign he was looking for a conversation. But for some reason, Itachi found himself not minding. One of the reasons he despised those little music players was that they added to the impersonality of today's society. Everyone could just tune one another out and get lost in their own little world, as Uzumaki here had mentioned. So few people took the time to have a meaningful conversation anymore, and it was depressing to think of what today's culture had come to. Itachi was still mourning the loss. But apparently there were a few people left who still had some decency.

"I don't know yet," Itachi replied politely.

"Funny, me neither." Uzumaki laughed good-naturedly. "Want to walk with me awhile?" He titled his head back towards their original path and stepped up to Itachi's level.

Finding no reason to decline, Itachi nodded his agreement and fell into step with his new companion. Why not? The man _seemed _nice enough and he had nothing else planned for the day. He might even make a new friend, even if the man did seem overly fond of his music.

"So you listen to anything good?"

Itachi sighed, "No. I'm not a fan of music really. The occasional song when appropriate, but…"

Uzumaki smiled mischievously – not that Itachi could tell just yet.

"That's okay. We can change that."

Itachi felt something inside him telling him to hold back and part ways at that, but another, more interesting, voice was telling him otherwise. And Itachi was interested in hearing what this man had to say.

"If you say so," Itachi said with smiled.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Their reality could turn out to be an illusion."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I guess that's just not enough for me anymore. I need to stop."

Kisame whistled appreciatively and laid down his utensils as he finished his salmon meal. "And here I thought your whole life was dedicated to your little brother complex. What's Sasuke gonna do without big brother constantly looking over his shoulder?"

Itachi placed another bit of salad into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to stop watching out for him." Itachi twirled the chopsticks in his hand, fiddling with them between his fingers. "But with him married and starting his own business…" he trailed off suggestively. "I've fulfilled my main duties as an older brother, bringing him up; it's up to him now."

"I can see how that might pose a problem. What are you going to do with all that free time now?" Kisame was obviously more amused than anything by Itachi's predicament.

Itachi was _not_ amused.

"You know what I think?" Kisame sat back in his seat and just watched with a creepy smile on his face as Itachi finished his salad.

Itachi shook his head and concentrated on swirling the greens in the Russian dressing.

"I think you need a girlfriend. Refocus your attention and finally give Sasuke a break from big brother breathing down his neck. I don't think Hinata would appreciate that either, to tell you the truth."

Itachi pretended not to hear and moved onto his soup without missing a beat. He was determined to finish his meal in a companionable silence now. He had invited Kisame to dinner in the first place to have someone to commiserate with on his new founded realisation that Sasuke was all grown up now and needed his space. Itachi knew he needed to move on and find something else to concentrate his time on, but he would have liked a sympathetic ear first than an instant suggestion. God he sounded like such a woman right there. Must be the company he was in.

Kisame was anything but predictable and compassionate; Itachi should have known. Which was why, three weeks later, he shouldn't have been surprised to find himself tricked into a blind date at the exact same restaurant.

Itachi sat sullenly in his seat, having promised Kisame he would not leave until his date showed up, unless the person was more than a half hour late.

"Uchiha Itachi?" A slightly gravely and distinctly male voice to his left questioned, causing Itachi to turn his head and answer.

"Yes."

"Hi," a tanned man with a boyish, smiling face looked down on him expectantly. "I'm Namikaze Naruto. I think I'm your date for tonight." He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture when Itachi just continued to stare at him.

"Kisame said I needed a girlfriend, not a boyfriend. Unless I'm mistaken on your gender Namikaze-san."

Namikaze chuckled and took the remaining seat.

"I guess I was just the easiest choice then. My friend knows your friend and I guess they thought we'd get along. You don't have a problem with it, I hope." Namikaze knitted his eyebrows together and leaned forward, hand on the table as though ready to push his body up and away at a moment's notice if his presence was unwanted.

"No, no," Itachi said and shook his head, gesturing for Naruto to remain where he was. "I just wasn't expecting a man. I'm grateful for the company Namikaze-san."

"Please," Naruto smiled, relaxing back into his seat, "call me Naruto."

"Itachi," Itachi bowed his head in turn.

"So what they'd get you here for?" Naruto asked, referring to Itachi being roped into this blind date, Itachi assumed.

"Brother Complex. He just got married."

"Ah," Naruto grinned knowingly. "Congratulations. Or is it?"

Itachi shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm seeing the bright side of it all as I go along." Itachi smiled back. He wasn't even sure where that had come from or what he meant by it. But he knew it was true.

"That's good," Naruto said wisely, "That'll be best for both you and your brother, I think."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "What about you?"

"What got me here?" Naruto picked up his water and swirled it around in the glass before taking a sip. "I don't actually remember."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at that. What was he drunk when he had agreed or something?

"I wasn't drunk or anything, if that's what you're thinking," Naruto said with a laugh, reading Itachi's expression exactly.

Creepily exact, in Itachi's opinion; though, Itachi could already tell that Naruto was obviously a people person. He could probably read a person like a book and not bat an eyelash about it.

"I was trying to hook my friend Kiba up with this girl and I somehow winded up promising my other friend, Sakura, that I would go on one blind date. Apparently I help other friends and couples but never work on my own love life, according to Sakura," he said, clearly conveying that he didn't quite believe her. "Still, I decided to humour her to get her to stop nagging and ended up here a couple weeks later." Naruto shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "Can't say I'm all that upset."

Itachi nodded and then looked down at his menu. He wasn't one for awkward silences, but he didn't really know how to respond to Naruto either.

A few minutes passed in silence, both men looking over the menu; Itachi more looking at just the words than actually reading and taking in the options. He already knew what he wanted, same as last time, but he wasn't sure what he would say when he looked back up at Naruto.

"Do you two gentlemen know what you would like to order yet?" A young redheaded teenager had come up to their table and stood in front of them, pulling a pad of paper out from the front of his apron.

"Yes," Naruto said, "Are you good Itachi?"

Itachi placed down his menu and looked up. "You first."

"I'll have the fillet mignon, please." Naruto handed the man his menu.

"I'll just have a salad and lobster bisque." Itachi closed his menu and handed it to the man as well.

"Anything else?"

Naruto nodded at Itachi and Itachi let the man know they were both fine.

"I'm sorry about my comment earlier," Naruto dragged a finger across the white table cloth. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He shifted in his seat, jerking his shoulders to the left in a nervous gesture.

"No, your comment didn't upset me." Itachi shook his head, his fringe brushing his cheeks. "I'm not much of talker, I apologise."

Naruto grinned. "No problem. I don't mind some good silence once in awhile. "

"That's good." Itachi nodded. That was very good. But he still didn't know what to say next. When business or his brother was not involved he was at a loss. But if Naruto was okay with a silent evening…

They could get along after all.

"So do you mind me asking about you and your brother?" Naruto ventured, curiosity and a pleased smile open on his face. Itachi was right; Naruto already knew his weakness and was using it to rope him into a conversation. Not that it wasn't a nice gesture. In fact, it was a very nice gesture, one that Itachi would take him up on.

"No," Itachi sat up in his seat, finally feeling like the gods were looking kindly his way for once, giving him an open ear and someone to commiserate with. "I don't mind at all."

Naruto smiled wide and sat back comfortably to hear more. "Good."

Itachi couldn't help it, but as he began to talk about Sasuke, he smiled back as well.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Their reality could turn out to be an illusion."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Uchiha Itachi _

_Uchiha Itachi _

Document after document.

The same soft metallic zing rang across the paper each time he wrote his name at the bottom, officially approving each bill or proposal. His eyes had already begun to hurt five hours ago from squinting at all the fine print.

_Uchiha Itachi _

_Uchiha Itachi _

This one still needed work. He slipped it atop a different pile to return to sender with a few comments from his secretary.

The phone ringing broke Itachi's concentration for the moment. Setting his pen down and picking up the phone fluidly, no one watching would ever tell that Itachi had inwardly jumped at the sudden noise.

"Hello?"

"Itachi-nii?" Sasuke's voice came on, crackling a little –he was probably on a cell phone.

"Sasuke? Is everything all right?" Itachi's eyebrows knit together slightly; Sasuke rarely ever called him at work unless it's an emergency.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke hastened to assure Itachi, no doubt aware of what was going on in Itachi's mind. "I'm fine. I just –something came up and I –I need a favor." Sasuke admitted with a defeated sigh.

Itachi blinked so slowly he swore he could feel his long eyelashes touch lightly down on his cheekbones. He couldn't remember the last time Sasuke had asked him for a favour. When they were kids, Sasuke had thought Itachi was a god; and while Sasuke still adored his older brother, the world had long since installed logic into his head to tell him otherwise. Itachi would be currently feeling a bit nostalgic of the good ol' days if he didn't know that this favor would probably involve something he wouldn't like, if only going by the worried and reluctant tone of Sasuke's voice.

"Yes?" He decided he might as well ask before they both turned grey and Sasuke lost his nerve.

"CanyoupickupNarutoasttheairportandbringhimtodinnertonight?"

The sides of Itachi's mouth twitched into a swift ghost of a smile before he frowned. It was so out of character for Sasuke to run his words together. But as much as he would like to point that fact out to his distressed brother, Itachi would rather concentrate on what had just been said before the teasing commenced.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that." Well, a little teasing perhaps. "Could you repeat it? Slower this time."

Itachi could hear a deep gulp over the phone and the faint sound of fingers being kneaded into skin, Sasuke's lined forehead no doubt.

"Could you, please pick up, Naruto, at the airport, and bring him, to dinner?" Sasuke said brokenly and exaggeratingly slow, though Itachi could hear in his voice that his otouto was still holding his breath with each word in baited anxiety.

It would be fun to let him stew in it a little longer.

Itachi could just see Sasuke biting the inside of his lip as nonchalantly as possible and looking at the phone as though death itself had called. It almost made him smile again. Almost.

"Itachi?"

Sasuke finally cracked. Itachi looked at his watch; it had only taken five minutes. This must be important. Surely the dinner Sasuke had invited him to three weeks ago couldn't be all that important. It wasn't like they never saw each other; they always met at least a few times a month for business conferences or lunch dates or holidays with their parents. So why was Sasuke so nervous about calling him and bringing Naruto along for their little date?

Itachi was curious. Maybe the best friend would have more answers than Sasuke. After all, Itachi hadn't ever even met Naruto. The two had been on the same required soccer team in their younger years before Naruto moved out of the country. Surprisingly, despite their rocky start, the two had remained friends and kept in contact ever since, only meeting face to face a handful of times when school and jobs permitted. Itachi was more than curious to meet this Naruto. Why not help Sasuke out.

"Which airport?"

"Thank you." Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and quickly relayed the information before Itachi even got a chance to reply. "You won't regret this," Sasuke assured before hanging up.

"Hmm," Itachi hummed as he hung up and sat back in his chair. Sasuke wouldn't have forgotten something like this and would have blocked his whole schedule out to pick up his friend, regardless of what came up. Itachi smelled a conspiracy. Still, he might as well amuse his otouto, he really did seem stressed after all. Speaking to himself, as no one else was around to hear, he mused in agreement to his brother's words, "I'm sure I won't."

Three hours later, Itachi pulled up into the town's small airport parking lot. Getting out to look for his brother's friend, who should have landed fifteen minutes ago, he realised, he didn't know what Naruto even looked like. Great plan Sasuke, he snorted in his head.

Digging out his phone to get a hold of his negligent brother to at least get a basic description of the fellow, Itachi stilled his arm as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Swiveling around, Itachi looked down to see shining blond hair with the sun reflecting off the bangs and bright blue, inquisitive eyes looking up at him.

"Are you Uchiha Itachi?" The young man asked with lightly narrowed eyes of suspicion. "I was expecting Sasuke, but you look awfully a lot like him. Only, much more…" Naruto, for who else could he be, cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes hard. "Never mind," he shook his head and stuck out his hand. "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you."

Itachi shook the man's hand and smiled. He couldn't help it. Something about the man's bright disposition and amiable personality seemed to stretch his lips of their own accord.

"Yes, I'm Itachi." Itachi let go of Naruto's hand reluctantly and tucked his own inside his pockets. "Something came up with Sasuke and he asked me to bring you to dinner. I hope you don't mind me tagging along." Itachi suddenly felt like he was intruding on a dinner between two old friends catching up. Maybe he should take a rain check with Sasuke.

"No, of course not." Naruto let himself around the other side of the car and opened the back door to stash his luggage. "I've heard a lot about you. I want to find out whether the rumors are true." He grinned like a cat that had caught the canary and slid into the passenger's seat as Itachi opened up his own door. "You're not opposed to some questioning, are ya?"

Itachi chuckled in response, more at ease than he felt his instincts told him he should be with such a foxy grin directed at him. Starting the ignition, he echoed Naruto's words, "Of course not."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Their reality could turn out to be an illusion."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"A horse is a horse, of course of course." Naruto sang cheerfully as he skipped his way along the quad to find a good sunny place to rest and eat his lunch. Spring was finally here and he planned to soak up every moment he could. He had swiped a sandwich and wrapped it up, then walked swiftly and silently out of the cafeteria as to avoid any acquaintances that were apt to call him over to sit with them. It wasn't his fault he was so popular. It was the contagious smile he was born with. It was like ants to honey. All he had to do was grin and people flocked to him.

"–don't get it."

"Mmm, me neither."

Naruto turned his head to see three girls he actually considered friends sunning themselves out on the lacrosse field. Apparently they had the same idea as Naruto because they were all clutching cafeteria sandwiches as they jabbered away.

"Hey guys." Naruto plopped himself down between Ino and Hinata. "What's up?"

"Naruto!" Sakura cried with a smile, which Ino and Hinata mirrored instantly and moved over to make room for him.

"What were ya talkin' about?" He asked as he made himself comfortable and started unwrapping his sandwich.

Sakura sighed, "Nothing you would understand." She waved her hand at him and rolled her eyes.

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together and pushed his bottom lip up in a bemused scowl. "What do you mean? Try me."

Ino giggled behind her free hand that wasn't holding her sandwich and swapped a conspiring look with the other two.

"We were talking about the Uchihas," Hinata finally took pity on him and ignored her friends to let Naruto in on the secret. "Itachi in particular."

Naruto's ears perked up at that. "What about him?"

"Thought that'd catch your interest," Ino said as she dabbed at her upper lip to catch the honey mustard smeared across like a moustache.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Now Naruto was really confused. What could he possibly not understand about anything to do with the Uchiha family, Itachi in particular?

Sakura rolled her eyes again but swiftly switched her attention to her friend, giggling as she pointed out a spot on Ino's nose that the girl had missed.

"It's just that," Hinata interceded again. "They're a little. I don't know…" she looked to the other two for help, kneading her bottom lip between her canines and pushing her index fingers together absentmindedly.

"Close-lipped," Sakura supplied.

"Private," Ino emphasised.

"No matter how much time you spend with them, how good you think you know them, there's always something they're not telling you. It's never enough." Sakura pulled strands of grass between her fingers, concentrating on the squeaking sound the friction produced.

Naruto had an inkling of what she meant there. After all, she was a graduate student and fellow RD –resident's assistant –with Itachi; the two had been friends for six years now, four years longer than Naruto had known Itachi.

"There'll always be some things they'll never share with people outside their family," Ino added. "It's like,"

"You'll always be outsiders to them. No matter what," Hinata finished, successfully summing up exactly what the girls were trying to say, more adequately to Naruto's ears.

Not knowing how to respond, Naruto took a bite of his sandwich and nodded, girls liked that after all, right? Naruto was always told to agree with girls no matter what. Even if you thought what they were saying was bonkers or completely unintelligible; because in the long run, it supposedly helped you, or so Uncle Jiraiya said. But in all honesty, he had never felt that way about the Uchihas.

Even though he had only met Sasuke two years ago, he felt like an unofficial brother, added into the family without lifting a finger. It had only seemed natural to him. Find a guy you hate, irk him to no end, and receive the same abuse back because that's just what guys do, and then declare him your best friend. The only next step up was brothers, which he and Sasuke had reached way over a year ago. And yeah, while the _teme__e_ had been a royal close-lipped, private asshole from the beginning, Naruto prided himself on knowing how to work his way under even the most frozen-hard skin.

Now there wasn't anything about Sasuke he didn't know, which was saying a lot, he knew, considering they've only known each other for such a short time. But when you meet that special friend you just know. Another thing Naruto always prided himself on, being an excellent judge of character and having that special sense to tell which people would remain in his life for a long while and which would fade out with passing fads.

Finishing his sandwich, he crunched the napkins up in his hands and stuffed them in his pocket. He should get going now; he had to meet someone in five.

"And then he they thought I was –where are you going Naruto?" Sakura looked up expectantly.

"Home with Itachi and Sasuke." Naruto stretched as he stood up and scratched his upper arm. "I'll see you guys later."

"Right."

"See ya!"

"Bye Naruto."

Now the girls had gotten him thinking. He knew that no one else had ever gotten as close as he had to any Uchiha, but he never thought it was impossible.

His shoes hit the pavement hard, not noticing that he was leaving the grassy field until it was too late and his body vaulted forward. Stumbling over his feet, he was able to clumsily right himself again, and hope that no one saw his little debacle.

"Thinking about something Naruto?"

Murphy's Law, of course someone would see. And that someone just happened to be…

"Hey Itachi." Naruto smiled bright and added a little skip to his step as he made his way over to the red mustang.

Itachi.

While he wasn't best friends with Itachi like he was with Sasuke, he felt the same held true. There was little about Itachi that Naruto didn't know. Not as well as Sasuke, but he guessed that had to do with the fact that he and Itachi didn't have the same brotherly bond. Their relationship was much less… platonic.

Itachi draped an arm over Naruto's shoulder the moment the blond came near and hugged him to his chest. Dipping his head down into the crook of Naruto's neck her whispered in his ear, "Was it just my imagination or were you thinking about me?"

Naruto's eyes fluttered shut and his ear tingled at Itachi's breath ghosting over it.

"Hmm?"

Itachi bit down on the blond's shoulder, making Naruto catch his breath and grind his teeth. "Yes!"

"Yes?" Itachi grinned and pulled away from Naruto until they were an arm's length apart. "So you were talking about me?"

Naruto fought down a blush. That hadn't been why he had said 'yes'; no. But Itachi was right. Moving right along before Itachi got that annoyingly all-knowing Uchiha smirk on his face, Naruto decided to go with the question. "They just made a comment about you and Sasuke." Naruto looked up with only slight hazy eyes, his mind clearer now that Itachi was not right up in his personal space. "But don't worry. It only reinforced the fact that I'm special to you and your whole family is stuck with me for life."

Itachi smiled. "Then I guess I've got you right where I want you."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously. It was just like Itachi to turn this whole thing around and make like he understood exactly what Naruto was saying.

Deciding to take the bait and see where it led him, Naruto scoffed jokingly. "In your dreams."

"Yes, there too. But my plans have moved beyond the world of fantasy and into a much bigger reality."

Itachi swooped into capture Naruto's neck again and bit down, eliciting a dulcet moan from the owner of the neck.

"Ugh." A disgusted voice interrupted from very close by as one little brother/ best friend-brother leaned his body against Itachi's car. "Do you have to do that in front of me? I just want to get home while day light's still burning."

Naruto rolled his eyes when Itachi straightened up and gave his brother a cold, withering look.

"Don't act like this doesn't turn you on temee," Naruto said as he tapped the side of his nose. "I'm your best friend, I know these things."

Sasuke made as though he was gagging in horror, but Naruto just laughed it off and made his way to the passenger's seat.

"So," Naruto leaned against the car door next to Sasuke and looked at Itachi expectantly. "I don't want to go home. Let's have a road trip."

"Dobe, it's a Wednesday."

"Yeah?"

"We have school tomorrow. And I know for a fact you have just as much homework as I do." He would, seeing as they were both biology majors and in the same classes.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke tried to glare him down before realising who he was dealing with and rolled his eyes with huff.

"Fine, we'll do something small." Naruto tugged at Sasuke's sleeve with an imploring gaze. "Come on, I want to go get some ice cream or something!" Naruto exclaimed, letting Sasuke go to climb into the passenger's seat of Itachi's car himself. Slamming the door shut beside him, he looked out the window at the two Uchihas who had the single eyebrows raised in amusement. "It's haaawt," he whined, eyes widened crazily.

Giving up, Sasuke opened the back door beside him. "Mint chocolate chip, please," Sasuke said with a small smile as slid into the back seat.

"Black raspberry," Itachi said as he got in and shut the last door.

"And Rocky Road for me!" Naruto smiled triumphantly and leaned his head back against the headrest. No, he really didn't see what the girls were talking about. He was perfectly comfortable with both Uchihas. Otherwise, he wouldn't be practically living with them.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Their reality could turn out to be an illusion."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

There's pattern of cloud-shaped white blobs painted on the ceiling, courtesy of the old home owners who thought the Styrofoam-like ceiling that looked like it would fall apart any moment would look prettier with a deceiving design. Itachi didn't care either way; it was a ceiling.

The sound of a baby crying from next door had him involuntarily turn his head. It was ridiculous really, but he thought it fascinating that when babies cried they made the same noises regardless of what country they came from or what language they spoke. He supposed that would be an interesting topic to bring up with Sasuke the next time they met. Or maybe Naruto. Anthropology and Archeology seemed like the same fields to him most of the time. Though he would never voice that to either of them. They already fought enough about it as it was. One field obviously had to be better than the other.

Itachi rolled over and dropped his face into the pillow, breathing in the mixed, musky scents of unwashed hair and nighttime drool. But that didn't bother him at the moment and he kept his face rubbed in the soft fabric anyway. He should probably change the pillow case by now. It had been two months already, who knew what kind of germs had formed on it? But he didn't want to. This one still had Naruto's smell on it.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_It's a great opportunity and I'll only be gone half a year, I'll get back in July, and you can come visit me in March, and I'll get to travel more and see all those places I've talked about, and Sasuke should be over there some time, and I can catch up with some friends from college, and –"_

"_Naruto," Itachi cut in, wanting the man to take breath and put an end to his pointless rambling. They had already been over all this. "What do you want me to say?" _

"_Yes?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked at Itachi expectantly. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Guess what, Itachi?" Naruto's voice cracked harshly over the cell phone. The apartment always did get bad reception.

Itachi smiled and grunted his assent to continue.

"I'm playing the guitar now!" he announced like it was the news of the century. "Yeah, Iruka-sensei over here's giving me lessons for free 'cause I'm working alongside his brother on site. We finally broke ground today, can you believe it? We'll be down there by the end of the week. We could change history with this. I'll be in a history book Itachi! Believe it!"

"Is that so?" Itachi smiled; pure amusement and fondness pouring in gentle waves through his voice. He just couldn't hide his laughter when Naruto was involved.

"Yeah, we're gonna blow this case wide open. It'll be amazing. When are you coming down? You need to see this stuff! We'll visit the markets and I'll show you what they do for fun around here. Tons of stuff, I tell ya. I even met a few cool locals working the shops. Have you ever heard of this place before? I mean I hadn't even known there was a town next to the site. I'd thought it would be one big camping trip. Have you talked to Sasuke lately? The bastard should come here. He's only a few thousand miles away. Same continent! What are you doing right now?"

Itachi took in his random chatter, siphoning the questions that he knew Naruto wanted answers for and which ones were just side thoughts that had slipped their way into the verbal diarrhea.

"In one month, Naruto. No, I haven't spoken to Sasuke since you left. You should give him a ring, see how close he is. And I'm making lunch."

"You know what I miss the most?"

Itachi didn't answer, knowing Naruto would continue regardless and that his answer would most likely not make Itachi happy as it would be about food, not Itachi.

"Tuna salad sandwiches with grapes and pears and apples and mayo. You know, the ones you make for me. Do you think you could send some down?"

"What are you doing today?" Itachi shook his head as he cut his turkey sandwich. Best tactic at avoiding pointless conversations: change the subject.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Itachi was ordered to stay at the baggage claim and not even think about picking Naruto up at the gate. He had been tempted to roll his eyes and go get Naruto at the gate anyway, wanting to see him the moment he touched ground, but he could tell that Naruto had meant business. So here he was, standing by the conveyor belt as the last few people milled around him, greeting friends and family, retrieving luggage, and crossing to their terminals.

Where was Naruto? It was almost half an hour since his flight had landed –which Itachi _knew_ had landed as the people around him were supposedly the ones on Naruto's flight, retrieving their baggage as they were _supposed _to be doing after they disembarked.

But Itachi stayed; Naruto's words still echoing in his mind.

"_It's important. I'll be a few minutes late, but wait for me. It's something I always wanted to do and besides, it wouldn't be a proper hello otherwise."_

Itachi had to admit, he was a little worried of what Naruto had in mind. Was it something he couldn't do in too public of a place, where most people met, and he had to wait for the crowds to dissipate?

Itachi bit his lip, thinking of all the naughty things Naruto was planning on saying, or maybe he was planning to change into something more seductive before meeting Itachi. Or maybe he had a surprise that he wanted to be all ready for by the time he saw Itachi. Or… Itachi really had no clue. It was Naruto, meaning it could be anything. Most likely something that would shock Itachi no matter how prepared he tried to be. Itachi just hoped it would be appropriate enough so that he could wait until they got him and not cause a scene in the airport.

Another fifteen minutes passed; Itachi leaned against a round, metal pillar, eyes scanning the room, where a few stragglers were still walking around, for any sign of blond hair and tan skin. Even as the last couple left the vicinity and Itachi could only hear the peripheral conversations going on around the next corner and further down the section, near the elevator, there was no Naruto to be seen. Now Itachi was starting to get worried. No matter what the surprise was, Itachi doubted he would be in the mood anymore, too worried over Naruto at the moment.

He hadn't seen him in months, not since he visited him and Sasuke in Bolivia. Apparently the mysterious place of Puma Punku was too good to pass up and Naruto had demanded that he and Sasuke come visit him on pain of death. And Itachi had admitted that the place was absolutely amazing and mind boggling, once he was filled in on the history and theories and such. Because honestly, what was so great about a ruin? He understood some of the beauty, but at first glance he just saw fallen stone. Wow.

Naruto of course, was quick to jump around the site and explain the amazing story behind it; flailing arms, different theatrical voices, impressive acrobatics, and all.

Sasuke, without fail, crossed his arms and managed to look bored as always. Though Itachi knew his brother well enough to recognise the spark in his eye as he drawled on to Naruto that if he didn't have any hard evidence about the livelihood of the people that lived here and what made them build these things, he was out of here. Naturally, the two had to draw their professions in, not satisfied until one had beaten the other –though Itachi had yet to see a case where either of them actually won –so Itachi had decided to use the time to explore the rest of the place on his own. All in all, it was quite a nice vacation, once the group was able to return to decent, civilized conversation, that is.

Itachi looked down and checked his watch before remembering that he still had to get a new one. Naruto had lost his down a shaft they were excavating and of course there were no strip malls nearby to get another good one. But that had been three months ago; Itachi really needed to get that familiar weight back on his wrist. Preferably before they went over to visit Sasuke next month. In fact, didn't they have watch stores in this airport?

Momentarily distracted, Itachi shook his head and breathed in and out through his nose impatiently. This was getting ridiculous. Where was Naruto? He should be here by now. 'A few minutes late?' Try an hour! What if he was hurt?

Itachi was just about to get up and go look for the blond when he heard the sound of quick, heavy footfalls behind him. He quickly turned around just in time to see a mop of blond rushing his way and then something heavy barreled into him, making Itachi take a few staggering steps back to right himself as something clung to his chest.

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted, squeezing the life out of Itachi, who was briefly disoriented, but held the man tightly all the same, on reflex.

Naruto lifted his head and directed one of his biggest grins up at Itachi. "Miss me?"

Itachi blinked, feeling the sudden mix of emotions catch his breath as he fought down a smile. "_This _was what you always wanted to do?"

Naruto's grin didn't falter as he cocked his head to the side and shook it left to right. "Almost. First part was for you to catch me running towards you in an airport terminal; the second part was –" He didn't even take another breath to finish his sentence, his mouth otherwise being occupied with Itachi's. "That," he finally finished. "You know, the classic end –to-a-movie scene. It didn't have the same appeal if I had to push through other people to get to you. I needed a clear runway."

That did it.

Itachi chuckled. He unwound his right hand from Naruto's waist to hit brush his fingers through Naruto's hair lovingly and broke out into full laughter. He just couldn't stay stern with the man when he looked so pleased with himself for thinking up something so "ingenious". So childish. So...dare he say it? He had admitted it long ago, after all? So sweet.

"Did I surprise you?" Naruto asked; catching Itachi's hand on his head to bring it back around his waist.

Yes, definitely childish and sweet.

"Yes." Itachi's laughter died down to a deep chuckle again. _This_ was the man he married; the man he had fallen in love with. No doubt about it. "You definitely did."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Their reality could turn out to be an illusion."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Okay, and a little **A/N** at the end. Yes, I spelt it _teme__e_. Temee or Temei is the proper romaji for 手前, which is the word Naruto uses to address Sasuke. And it just looks better too, in my opinion. So please, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell me it's wrong. But all the same, I would love a review to hear what you think.

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
